vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dancer in the Dark
[[Archivo:Dancer_in_the_dark.jpg|thumb|268px|Dancer in the Dark ilustrado por Hatsuko]]Dancer in the Dark '''(ダンサーインザダーク / Dansaain Zadaaku / Bailarín en la Oscuridad) es una canción original de Vocaloid. La canción trata de un ángel que esta en contra de Dios por lo cual perdió sus alas y su brazo izquierdo. '''Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: fatman-P I'lustraciones:' Hatsuko *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Kizuna Arashi *Traducido al español por no tenemos el nombre de quien la tradujo, ¡por favor informarnos! Kanji= I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I've devoted everything. ナゼワタシハココニイルノ？　この暗く淀んだ世界で 理不尽な傷の痛みが　私を常に 苛 さいなみ続ける 失うことを刻み続けて　麻痺していくこの感情に 捧げたものを数え続けて　繰り返すその問いを I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I've devoted everything. ナゼワタシガタタカッテルノ？　この脆く軋んだ世界で 不愉快な傷の疼きが　私を常に苛み続ける 捨て去ることを認めつづけて　壊死していくこの想いに 壊したものを数え続けて　繰り返すその問いを I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I've devoted everything. |-| Romaji= I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off.* I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything. Naze watashi wa koko ni iru no? Kono kuraku yodonda sekai de Rifujin na kizu no itami ga watashi o tsune ni sainami tsuzukeru Ushinau koto o kizami tsuzuke te mahi shite iku kono kanjō ni Sasageta mono o kazoe tsuzuke te kuri kaesu sono toi o I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything. Naze watashi ga tatakatteru no? Kono moroku kishinda sekai de Fuyukai na kizu no uzuki ga watashi o tsune ni sainami tsuzukeru Sute saru koto o mitome tsuzuke te kaishishite iku kono omoi ni Kowashita mono o kazoe tsuzuke te kuri kaesu sono toi o I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything. |-| Español= Sigo luchando contra Dios, en este sucio y cruel lugar Mi brazo izquiero fue desgarrado y mis alas arrancadas Sigo luchando contra Dios, en este sucio y cruel lugar Mi brazo derecho está lleno de cicatrices y he dedicado todo ¿Por qué estoy aquí? en ese oscuro mundo El dolor irracional de esta herida, constantemente me tortura Sigo cargando el concepto de perdida de estas emociones que me hacen insensibles Sigo contando todas esas preguntas a las que me he dedicado a través de las repeticiones Sigo luchando contra Dios, en este sucio y cruel lugar Mi brazo izquierdo ha sido desgarrado y mis alas arrancadas Sigo luchando contra Dios, en este sucio y cruel lugar Mi brazo derecho está lleno de cicatrices y he dedicado todo ¿Por qué estoy luchando en este mundo? que está a punto de la ruptura Las vibraciones de este desagradable mundo, constantemente me torturan Sigo reconociendo el abandono de estos pensamientos sufriendo necrosis Sigo contando todas esas preguntas que he destruido a través de las repeticiones Sigo luchando contra Dios, en este sucio y cruel lugar Mi brazo izquierdo ha sido desgarrado y mis alas arrancadas Sigo luchando contra Dios, en este sucio y cruel lugar Mi brazo derecho está lleno de cicatrices y he dedicado todo Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Hatsuko Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010